


Three Eyes

by CFukurou (Chibifukurou)



Category: Little One Eye, Little Two Eyes, and Litttle Three Eyes (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/CFukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things that dwell between heaven and earth, the beasts of the earth, the birds of the sea, and now in this time, something beyond both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice/gifts).



> This is based on the Fairy Tale LITTLE ONE-EYE, LITTLE TWO-EYES, AND LITTLE THREE-EYES as can be read here http://www.mythfolklore.net/andrewlang/380.htm.

There are many things that dwell between heaven and earth, the beasts of the earth, the birds of the sea, and now in this time, something beyond both. I am one of those creatures that lies beyond, a unlucky three-eyed child. I am shunned by the world, due to old superstitions, even as my one-eyed sister is sought for her unusual beauty.

I have never been able to understand the prejudices that drive humans. How can they hate me when their world is becoming more and more mutated every year? Why am I worthy of only trolling the trash heaps for the bare-bones of life, while my sisters live as Ladies in our great mansion of a house?

Whenever the errands my mother sends me on send me outside the wall that pure society made to separate themselves from those whose mutations make their bloodlines undesirable, I am happy. Here in the outside world, is where those, whose bodies are not viewed as beautiful by society, live. My third eye is not viewed as forbidden or off-putting here. Nobody keeps me from the holy places.

I love the Trash-rovers temple and its three-eyed priestess. It is a place where I can be myself and find peace as the myriad pieces of colored glass that reflect so prettily in my third-eye’s sight. The first time I walked these hallowed halls I felt guilty for my presence but after the priestess showed me the way to truly see it, all I could feel was peace and wonder. It is a peace I wouldn’t easily given up.

…

My mother has grown suspicious of my continued good health despite her attempts to see me die a “natural death” and has begun sending her servants after me, for now at least that isn’t a problem. We unattractive and unwanted mutants stick together and my mother’s men have been disabled in a number of interesting and amusing ways.

Still I’m becoming impatient with her. I care for her and my sisters but I won’t allow myself to be killed just so she can live without the shame of having born a child with three eyes. She has already taken my arm and tried to take my eye out, I won’t let her do any more, even if she is my mother.

Another week and I will be ready to move out of her home and into the city of the Trash-rovers. Then my new life as a priestess will begin

…

I want to scream, my sisters are hurt and I can do nothing to help them. They are loyal only to my mother and even though she was willing to kill my second, fully human sister, they still won’t turn away from her, particularly not my eldest sister. Her marriage to a handsome man has been arranged and she wants the taint of my existence gone almost as much as my mother does. Enough to ignore the injury done to our sister and her closest friend.

That is something I won’t forgive her for or forget about. Even if I do not care for my sisters, they are family and I wouldn’t with this betrayal on them no matter what they’ve done to me.

…

They say a man is coming from inside the wall, to meet with my mistress, the priestess of the Trash-rovers. I wonder how he will react when he the nature of mutations borne by the mutants our people picked to take on the titles of Priestess and Priestess-adept.

Will he turn from us and our three-eyes or will he see the treaty he wishes to build to completion? I suppose we will see when he arrives at our humble temple.

…

I’ve never seen a man like him, he is beautiful beyond anything I’ve seen. His skin is alabaster and his eyes are like rubies. What kind of man must he be, to speak with such authority, to look upon my and my mistress’ third eyes without flinching, and yet be beautiful in the way of the pure society?

I think if I had known a man like him, I might have been willing to remain within the wall, willing to risk my happiness for a chance at love.

Of course, that is no longer an option, as I swore loyalty to my mistress. Still a girl can dream and since neither, my mistress or the pure society’s priest expects me to talk.

…

I can’t stop staring at my mistress. Even if I had vague thoughts of what it would be like to be with the man, they were just idle musings. I never expected them to come true, and I ‘m not sure I want them to.

I am happy in the temple. How can my mistress ask me to leave it and return as the Trash-rover’s representative to the pure society’s council? I am just a Priestess-adept, what could I teach the high bound council that hadn’t even batted an eye when one of their numbers mutilated and attempted to murder her daughter, me?

Still, it is my duty to follow my mistress’ orders and no matter how politely she words her request it is an order.

…

High Priest Amir, as I had learned my crush was named, couldn’t stop staring at the pure society’s council. He obviously hadn’t expected them to deny the temple’s request to join together with the Trash-rover’s temples. He had been so sure that they would see the need for our people to join together. Sure enough, that he hadn’t believed me when I warned him that they feared the Trash-rovers too much to accept their interest into society.

Then again, perhaps he did listen to me, because as soon as the shock wears off he straightens his spine and begins to speak. What he says shocks even me. Apparently, the idea of joining the pure society’s temple with our temple had been a last stitch effort on the Pure Priest’s part to make the council see reason and accept all mutants, as they should have all along.

Now that it hadn’t worked the Temple was going to leave the walled city and its people to their destruction and create their own society outside its control. I should probably feel disappointed that my mother’s people will never accept me but I’m not.

I never expected to come back and I won’t be leaving anything I care about behind. After all if Amir is returning to the outside world with me, I will have a chance to convince him to join me at my Temple and then the two of us will be able to live our lives together, happy and free.

 


End file.
